


The People Chose

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I'm really bad at choosing tags guys, M/M, PCA 2014, People's Choice Awards, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finishes a day of filming and heads back to his trailer to enjoy a quite night. This plan is interrupted by Misha, who decides that the two of them are going to watch the People's Choice Awards instead. How will the men react when they find out who won Favorite Actor in the Sci-Fi category?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People Chose

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am so late with getting this fic out. School has made it really hard for me to get any writing done lately! 
> 
> Thank you to Sodapopcas for being my beta on this fic!!
> 
> Comments/critiques are welcomed and appreciated!

“And that’s a wrap! Great job today everyone, I will see you all tomorrow morning to finish up the rest of this scene!” The director bellows over the noise of the set wrapping up for the day.

Jensen can feel his shoulders finally start to relax and lose some of their tension as he makes his way back to his trailer. Being back on set was always bittersweet and he could not wait to call Daneel and hear how she and JJ were doing. It has only been a couple of days since he last saw them, but he was already missing them and looking forward to Huscon at the end of the month. Sighing, he knew that the costume department was going to be pissed at him for not returning the character clothing he is wearing, but at this point in the day, he just does not care.

“Jen! Hey, Jensen!” Reaching the door of his trailer, Jensen stops as he hears a familiar voice calling after him. Turning and smiling, he remembers one of the reasons why he loves being back on set, and that dark-haired man is making his way towards him at that moment. “Man, you took off fast!”

You know how it is, Misha,” Jensen replies. “I am tired as hell and am definitely not in the mood to sit around and listen to everyone discuss the scene tonight.

Misha’s eyes glint mischievously as he reaches around Jensen to open the door he knows is already unlocked. “You forgot, didn’t you?” he says as he makes his way into the spacious trailer. Jensen follows Misha, racking his brain for some missing information that the other man is now holding over him.

“Shit man,” Jensen sighs, shucking off Dean’s jacket, laying it on a chair. “I have no clue, but apparently you are pretty excited about it if you’re bouncing off of the walls this much. _Especially_ after the day we just had.” He sits down in one of the arm chairs, finally able to completely relax.

Misha sighs loudly before grabbing the remote to the flat screen off one of the tables next to his friend. Turning it on, he starts to flip through channels until he finally stops on one. Jensen flicks his eyes open slightly, looking over at the screen to try and figure out exactly what he is being subjected to. After realizing he is being made to watch some random modern rock band perform, his eyes drift towards the other man in the room.

He is once again reminded of how much he loves his wife and how understanding she is about everything that goes on between the two of them. While Vicki, Misha’s wife, also seems to participate in this idea of an open marriage, is seems to be not as new of a concept to her as it had been for Daneel. When Jensen had first presented that part of his life to her, he had been scared for many reasons, but mainly because he thought she would never accept it and he would have to lose both loves of his life.

Instead, he is able to sit here, knowing he has a loving family who are constantly on his mind, but he also is able to spend time with the man he really cares about as well. He smiles to himself as he watches Misha’s animated face as he listens to the band playing, bouncing along to the beat of the music and singing along with the chorus.

As the song ends, an announcer finally clues Jensen into what he is being made to watch. “The People’s Choice Awards? Where we even nominated for anything?” Last time they had gone to the award show, it had been a blast and they had even won a few awards as a show. It was such a great feeling to win those awards that year; it meant something more because the only reason why the won was because of their fans.

“Well the show itself is nominated again,” Misha explains, eyes shining brightly. “You and Jared are also up for Best Actor in a Sci-Fi/Fantasy show again.”

“Huh,” Jensen says, eyes glancing back to the TV to watch another award get handed off. “Wonder why they didn’t want us to go this year?” He asks aloud.

“Supposedly, they had the schedule of the show made up of which awards they were actually going to show on TV,” Misha explains. “Seem this year, the comedy categories are the ones who are being shown the most. They rotate all the time so I’m sure we will get to go another year.” Misha turns back to look at the screen as they flash who wins Best Sci-Fi show; it is some show Jensen has never heard of.

“Well, guess we didn’t win this year,” Jensen sighs, reaching for the remote.

“Dammit!” Misha exclaims as he reaches for his phone. Jensen laughs at his outburst. “This show is rigged, I’m telling you!”

“Aren’t most award shows rigged?” Jensen says through is laughter. “Please tell me you are not tweeting about this!?”

“You’re damn right I am! This is an injustice to the fantasy community!” Even though Misha is talking fast, his voice is light and Jensen can hear him holding back his own laughter. Jensen gives a heavy sigh as his phone dings and he digs it out of his pocket to see what insane thing Misha has managed to fit into 140 characters this time.

“You sure we actually lost?” He asks as he scrolls through the comments people were already leaving. “Seems like everyone is saying that that was not the category we are in.” His phone dings again and his Twitter feed refreshes. He skims the new tweet from the man next to him, smiling as he realizes Misha is congratulating the show on their award.

“Wait, what?” Misha scrunches his face, confusion masking his features. Jensen goes back to watching the award show, nodding along as Misha comes to the same conclusion that there are in fact two different Sci-Fi categories. They pass the rest of the award show making comments about random things that happen.

Frankly, Jensen does not care if they won an award. He is happy enough knowing that they were even nominated in the first place. He cannot believe how much people who watch the show really care about the show and them as actors and people. Of course, being able to spend time with Misha like this is always a plus. He missed the older man over the Christmas break and is happy to be back in his presence.

As the show winds down, Misha reaches for the remote again and Jensen watches as he switches to some random show he frequently watches. Jensen grabs for his phone again and Misha’s Twitter page pops back open. Just as he is about to close the app, it refreshes again and Jensen’s eye latch on to one of many tweets that are all saying the same thing.

“Hey Mish,”

Misha turns in his seat as an answer, turning to look at Jensen.

“You didn’t tell me you were up for the same award as Jared and me.”

Jensen watches as Misha’s face again turns to confusion and he whips back to his phone. “I wasn’t even in the group to be nominated…” he mutters.

“Well, your feed is blowing up right now with people congratulating you.” Jensen tells the man as he watches his fingers fly over the touch screen. They finally stop and Jensen assumes he has finally reached the official PCA site and is looking at the list of winners.

“I won…” he says softly.

“That’s what just I told you.” Jensen’s face breaks out in a giant smile as he feels the wave of proudness fill his up. “Don’t they do write-ins?” Jensen knows Misha has been down about not being nominated yet again. He had constantly had to reassure Misha over the years that the fans really did love him and accept him on the show.

Jensen’s phone dings in his hand and he skims the tweet Misha posted, thanking everyone who voted for him.

“I can’t believe I won…” Misha whispers, finally putting the phone back down. There is a smile on his face, but Jensen can see it does not really meet his eyes.

“Aren’t you happy you won?” Jensen asks, leaning forward towards Misha and taking one of his now free hands.

Misha reacts slowly, looking back at Jensen blankly mind whirling. Finally, he squeezes Jensen’s hand and starts to smile. “Yeah, of course I am”

Jensen is not convinced.

“C’mere,” he says, grabbing Misha’s arm and pulls him towards him. He wraps an arm around Misha’s waist and pulls him down until he is seated on his lap. Misha relaxes into the man, wrapping his own arms around the one that is holding him, again finding Jensen’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “Talk to me. You don’t seem very happy.” Jensen murmurs against Misha’s neck.

Misha’s eyes close and his body gives an involuntary shudder as Jensen’s warm breath washes across his skin. He somehow relaxes even more into the man behind him, finding that spot that he always seems to fit into. Jensen’s arms tighten around him, holding him closer.

“I am happy, but it should have gone to one of you,” Misha finally manages to squeeze out. “I wasn’t even on the list of people to be nominated and you’ve never even won the award.”

Jensen huffs and the grumpy sigh tickles Misha’s neck. “So what?” he demands. “Obviously enough people think you deserve it and with the amount of shit you get, I think it’s pretty awesome you got this.”

“But that’s why it should have gone to you!” Misha argues. “You never get shit thrown at you… The fans, all of them, love you and have from day one.

“Not all of them. There are those fans who like to bitch at me because they think I’m some homophobic asshole just because I won’t agree to playing Dean a certain way...” Snorts Jensen, placing a small kiss on Misha’s neck as if to prove how ridiculous that idea is.

“You know what I mean…” Misha remarks, sadness creeping back into his voice. He lets go of Jensen’s hand and starts to pull away from the warmth of Jensen’s arms. Jensen lets him get up but keeps a hand on his arm, not letting him leave completely. “It’s like people hate me purely for being on the show! Why should I get an award that is supposed to go to people who are loved by their fans when I’m obviously n-”

“When you are obviously loved by thousands of people who spammed an award show so much that there was no way you could have lost?” interrupts Jensen. Standing up, Jensen again pulls Misha into arms, holding him closely. “You deserve the win, Mish. Not even just because of the work you do on the show, but everything outside of it as well.”

Misha sighs and leans into Jensen, his face pressed against his neck. “That’s not the point of the award though…” he protests weakly.

“Cut the crap Misha.” Jensen says, pulling away enough to grab Misha’s face between his two hands. “You are an _amazing_ person, so stop thinking so little of yourself.”

Misha raises his eyes, catching the green ones in front of him. The men stare silently at each other for a few minutes as Misha processes the praise from the other man. Finally, his eyes light up and a true smile breaks across his face. Without saying anything, he raises his own hands to hold Jensen’s face, mirroring the younger man and pulls him closer, capturing his lips with his own.

Jensen can never get over the way Misha kisses him. He is neither hard nor gentle, but seems to exist somewhere in between. Jensen finally lowers his hands and wraps them around Misha’s waist, pulling the shirt up to trail his fingers lightly over the bare patches of skin underneath. In response, Misha’s tongue flicks out over Jensen’s lips, but Jensen ignores him for a moment, acting as if he never noticed.

Misha, persistent as always, runs his tongue over Jensen’s lips even more, trying to get him to notice. When it still does not work, he whines softly and Jensen smiles as he continues to kiss Misha’s lips. Without ever giving him access to his mouth, Jensen breaks off the kiss and moves to the older man’s neck, placing kisses along the length of it. Misha rolls his head back, giving Jensen more room to work with, breathing heavier as Jensen’s tongue finds his pulse and runs his tongue over it. Misha’s hands move from Jensen’s face up to his hair, running his fingers through the sandy blonde hair.

Jensen continues to lick Misha’s neck as his hands slip farther under Misha’s shirt, finally raising them far enough to pull off the shirt entirely. His fingers splay over the expanse of bare skin and he can feel Misha shiver slightly as the cool air washes over him. Jensen moves his lips from Misha’s neck and starts to suck gently on the skin covering his collarbone. He can feel the vibrations as Misha moans softly.

“You are being such a tease today, Jensen…” Misha says lightly, a smile tugging at his lips as Jensen continues to suck a dark red mark into Misha’s skin. He pulls back slightly to admire his work and smiles as Misha’s hands start to explore his own skin.

“You know you like it,” Mutters Jensen softly, his breath raising bumps on Misha’s skin. Before Misha can reply, he goes back to kissing his skin, moving lower until he can capture one of his nipples between his lips. Misha moans softly as Jensen teases his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin. He lightly scrapes his teeth against it before replacing his mouth with his fingers. Before Misha can mourn the loss, Jensen starts to suck and lick the other one.

Misha’s breath is coming hard and fast, mixed with little moans as his head slowly tips back and one of his hands makes its way to Jensen’s short hair. He threads his fingers through it and not for the first time, Jensen wishes that he could grow his hair out longer. Jensen instinctively nuzzles back against the hand, his scruff scrapping over the skin of Misha’s chest.

“That feels good, Jen…” Misha whispers between moans.

Jensen lips curl into a smile as he moves his lips over Misha’s skin, placing kisses all over. Misha giggles as Jensen reaches the more ticklish spots he knows about around Misha’s ribs as he slowly lowers himself to his knees in front of him.

Misha tips his head forward and Jensen watches those blue eyes as he starts to mouth the obviously erection Misha has through his jeans. Eyes half-lidded, Misha continues to stroke Jensen’s hair as Jensen finally reaches up to undo the buckles and buttons trapping Misha in his jeans.

“You’re a greedy man tonight aren’t you?” Misha purrs as Jensen starts to palm Misha’s hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

“For you?” Jensen raises his eyes again. “Always.”

The deep, ragged voice sends shivers through Misha. He gasps as Jensen rips away the rest of his clothes, pulling them as far down his legs as he can. Misha tries to step out of them confining materials however he is stopped by Jensen’s tongue running along the underside of his cock. A load moan fills the trailer and his cock twitches expectantly as it is licked again.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one starving for attention tonight.”

The warm breath on Misha’s spit-cooled cock has him tightening his fingers in the short hair while his other hand scrambles for purchase on the table next to him.

“Now, what should I do with you tonight, Misha” Jensen purrs, watching the man writhe above him. “Should I lick you like a lollipop?” he asks, ending his question with one long stroke. “Or should I lick you like a melting Popsicle?” This question is punctuated with several quick licks to the head of Misha’s cock, making the older man gasp.

Jensen repressed a chuckle as Misha squirms above him, and he smiles knowing how much Misha controls himself when Jensen does stuff like this. It is still hard for Jensen to take control sometimes, but Misha is always patient with him, never pushing or asking for anything. He lets Jensen figure things out at his own pace, only giving words of encouragement or help when prompted.

“You are a hot mess tonight, Misha.” Jensen says as he takes Misha in hand and starts to stroke him slowly.

“Look who’s talking,” Misha pants, wanting to show how much he is enjoying what Jensen is doing. However, it seem as though Misha is at a loss for anymore words.

“I bet I know what you’ll really like.” Jensen waits for Misha to quickly look at him, locking eyes before he pulls his hand away and starts to lick every inch he can of the pulsing cock. When it is good and wet, Jensen parts his lips and sucks the head of Misha’s cock into mouth.

The groan that escapes Misha’s lips would have made a normal man blush and Jensen can swear that anyone walking by the trailer just then would have heard that. As Misha’s moan dies down to more manageable levels, Jensen starts to swirl his tongue over the leaking head.

Before Misha can get too used to the sensation, Jensen starts to such Misha in farther, and pulls back slowly. He continues this motion, moving faster over the slick, sensitive skin. Placing his hands on Misha’s hips to steady himself, Jensen parts his lips slightly to allow himself to move faster over the hard cock between his lips.

Misha’s moans are like music to Jensen’s ears as they wash over him, every now and then accented by a “fuck, damn…just like that...” He prides himself for every moan he gets; it means that he is doing one of the things that he loves most in his life: pleasuring the man he loves and care for.

He starts to slow down his strokes, making them longer as he sucks harder. One of his hands reaches down and starts to fondle Misha’s sack between his fingers, softly rolling the balls around. His left hand stays on Misha’s hip, yet he closes his hand into a fist, thumb pressing against his palm.

It is a trick Jensen heard of one day at a comedy show and he had been eager to try it out on Misha. He is still having problems with sucking down Misha’s entire length due to his gag reflex, but making this type of fist is supposed to stop that. He has tested it with his own finger down his throat, but this would be the first real chance he had to test it.

Fist firmly placed against Misha’s hip, he nuzzles back against Misha’s hand in his hair for luck and quickly sucks down Misha’s entire length.

“JEN!!” Misha exclaims at the sensation and Jensen hums deeply around the cock in his mouth. Jensen can feel Misha’s hips buck reflexively and his nose gets buried in the short hairs around Misha’s groin. He sucks hard and quickly pulls off of the swollen cock to look up at the blabbering man above him.

“Was that ok..?” Jensen asks quietly, wanting to know if he is doing it right. Instead of answering, Misha grabs Jensen’s hair and carefully pushes him towards his cock again. Jensen smiles before eagerly sucking Misha far down his throat again. His own cock twitches, trapped in its denim cage as Misha continues to make sounds that are doing wonders to Jensen’s ego.

“Jen…” Jensen can hear the whine in his name, a sound that he is all too familiar with. He sucks harder and plays with Misha’s balls again, feeling them tighten continuously.

“Jen… Oh damn, the feels…shit!” The strings of incoherent words are separated by deep moans that Jensen echoes around Misha’s cock. “If you keep doing that…Shit…stop, or I’m going to…”

Jensen feels his head nod as it bobs and knows that Misha understands his message as fingers tighten in his hair.

“Fuck, Jen…” a moan from both of them, two cocks twitching. “Fuck…I’m gonna…shit” Jensen moves faster, using his tongue to create some friction on the underside of Misha’s cock, moans making his lips vibrate. “Oh god…Jen…FUCK, JEN!”

Misha’s body finally spasms, and hot liquid starts to fill Jensen’s mouth as he sucks Misha through is orgasm. The screams of pleasure from the other man fill his ears as the twitching and spasms finally start to slow down. Jensen pulls off Misha’s cock with a _pop!_ and swallows his mouth full of Misha’s cum, smiling as Misha’s hand moves from his hair to his face. He leans into the palm as Misha’s thumb strokes his cheek. Jensen soon pulls himself off of the floor and wraps the slightly smaller man into his arms. He holds on tight as Misha takes deep shaky breaths, still coming down from his high.

“When… the hell… did you learn… how to do that…” Misha pants between his breathing, raising his head enough to look at the man holding on to him.

“Just something I read about,” Jensen replies, his hand running up and down Misha’s back. “I was looking for ways to give better blowjobs since I’m not all that great at them.”

“The fuck, Ackles?” Misha smiles at Jensen’s answer and Jensen chuckles.

“You know you liked it,” he replies, placing a soft kiss on the other man’s nose.

“Of course I did, but who ever said you gave bad blowjobs?”

“No one, just a personal thing I guess.” Jensen replies, still holding Misha tightly.

Misha seems to contemplate this response and Jensen wishes not for the first time that he could read the other man’s thoughts. Sure they shared a lot with each other, but it would still be nice to know what made the gears behind those big blue eyes turn.

“You’re amazing, Mish.” Jensen whispers, breaking into Misha’s thoughts.

“That was random,” Misha smiles, but it does not seem to quite reach his eyes as his smiles normally did.

Jensen puts both of his hands on Misha’s face, holding it gently between his calloused hands. “I mean it. You. Are. Absolutely. Amazing.” Each word is accented by a soft kiss; one of each of his eyes, one on his nose, and finally, one on his lips. Jensen’s lips linger on Misha’s before slowly pulling away.

“You deserve that award and any other type of recognition you ever get.” Misha starts to open his mouth in protest, but Jensen shuts him up with another kiss.

“No,” he says when they break apart again. “No excuses, no complaints. They love you ok? The fans. The network. Me. We all love you.”

“I love you, too, Jen…” Misha finally whispers and Jensen smiles softly, his eyes twinkling as he captures Misha’s lips for another kiss. This time, when Misha’s tongue probes against his lips, he lets him in. Their tongues dance together, each exploring the other’s mouth for the umpteenth time.

Jensen feels Misha shiver beneath him and pulls away with a chuckle. “What, you ready for round two already?” he jokes.

“I’m freezing you asshole!” Misha giggles and Jensen remembers that he is the only one with any clothes on. A wicked smile dances on his lips as he picks up the other man and carries him to the bedroom in the back of the trailer.

Misha did not complain about being cold for the rest of the night, and when his award is finally shipped out to him, Jensen insists on taking more pictures than anyone can stand because Misha’s smile finally reaches his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I wrote this fic with Misha being unaware that he got at write in spot. He did in fact know this in real life, but I felt it added to the story and to the relationship between Jensen and Misha by having him not know what was going on. It seems like it would come to a surprise for him no matter which scenario actually happened, especially with all the hate he gets. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
